Talk:Mysteries of the Past/@comment-68.194.97.25-20160927170145/@comment-68.194.97.25-20170219234046
Here is the Revision if you feel this original is bad: Criminal Case Season 5: S.T.A.T.U.S Q.U.O (The SWAT Team of America of The United States Quickly Using Offense) Doug Peterson - Lieutenant Age: 52, Height: 6'0, Weight: 203lb, Blood: B- Past Profession: Grimsborough Cop Hobbies: Photography, Bird Watching and Combining Weapons Traits: Obnoxious, Narcissistic, and Ignorant "Oh yeah! Just like my old man said, "Never mess with me!" Kevin Ripley - Agent; Son of Elizabeth Ripley Age: 30, Height: 5'9, Weight: 178lb, Blood: B+ Past Profession: Businessman Hobbies: Writing his thoughts, Traveling, and Martial Arts Traits: Neutral, Stressed Out, and Confident "Agent Ripley, reporting for duty." Cole Briggs - Detective Age: 37, Height: 6'6, Weight: 234lb, Blood: AB- Past Profession: Vigilante Hobbies: Interrogation Toture, Sightseeing, and Gardening Traits: Relentless, Suspicious, and Irritated "Something's fishy around here, but I ain't getting it." Greg Conner - Marksman Age: 34, Height: 5'11, Weight: 184lb, Blood: A+ Past Profession: Mercenary Hobbies: Sniping, Military Training, and Stalking Traits: Silent, Cunning, and Traumatized "They're gonna taste hell tonight." Sasha Briggs - Sergeant Age: 35, Height: 6'0, Weight: 180lb, Blood: AB- Past Profession: Soldier Hobbies: Knife Tricks, Puzzles, and using Discipline Baton Traits: Strict, Competing, and Impatient "Officers! We have no time for fun and games, let's move!" Troy Reyes - Junior Officer Age: 20, Height: 5'6, Weight: 140lb, Blood: O+ Past Profession: Pizza Delivery Boy Hobbies: Consuming Candy, Video Games, and Trendvid Videos Traits: Incompetent, Determined, and Immature "This is going more fun than any other game there is." Dexter Landry - Blood Spatter Analyst Age: 41, Height: 5'10, Weight: 195lb, Blood: AB+ Past Profession: Lumberjack Hobbies: Bowling, Examining blood, and Hunting Traits: Uncertain, Emotional, and Schizophrenic "A murder? Sounds fun... the blood is just only the bait." Christopher Leon - Profiler Age: 32, Height: 5'5, Weight: 156lb, Blood: O- Past Profession: Librarian Hobbies: Rock Skipping, Reading Books, and Painting Traits: Annoyed, Agitated, and Depressed "Would you leave me alone? A certain man couldn't be happy." Brandon Ashley - Senior Officer Age: 27, Height: 5'7, Weight: 130lb, Blood: A- Past Profession: Thief Hobbies: Parkour, Eavesdropping, and Stealing Traits: Sneaky, Charmistic, and Astonishing "You know, you have things that are worthful than diamonds." Domingo Cassingo - Demolitions Expert Age: 26, Height: 5'8, Weight: 162lb, Blood: O+ Past Profession: Bartender Hobbies: Pryotechnics, Graffiti, and Juggling Traits: Flexible, Overconfident, and Independent "Amigos always stick together like a team, so let's do this!" Megan Bones - Coroner Age: 30, Height: 5'9, Weight: 129lb, Blood: O- Past Profession: Surgeon Hobbies: Bird Feeding, Healing, and Speaking German Traits: Protective, Witty, and Unpredictable "Who needs the Hippocratic Oath when you have this?" Harold Octavias - Forsenics Expert Age: 48, Height: 5'2, Weight: 147lb, Blood: B- Past Profession: Scientist Hobbies: Experimenting, Holographic Imagery, and Cloning Traits: Insane, Experimental, and Destructive "Today, the power of science will rise beyond to them including us!" Thomas Einstein - Tech Expert Age: 58, Height: 6'1, Weight: 163lb, Blood: AB+ Past Profession: Engineer Hobbies: Miniture Landscapes, Poetry, and Modeling Traits: Smart, Calm, Thinking "Man is simple. But with machines, they are the future to mankind." Rick Ronalds - Weapons Expert Age: 28, Height: 5'7, Weight: 145lb, Blood: B+ Past Profession: Department Store Employee Hobbies: Drug Use, Boxing, and Walking with his Dog Traits: Agitated, Uncomfortable, and Worried "Wow dude... you see like, like, that cloud over here? It's really fluffy..." Cathy King - Informant Age: 23, Height: 5'4, Weight: 120lb, Blood: A+ Past Profession: Hacker Hobbies: Spending time with her Cat, Hacking, and Graffiti Traits: Rebellious, Worrying, and Determined "If you need a hacker, give me the call." Walter King - Forsenics Assistant; Cathy's Father Age: 53, Height: 6'3, Weight: 190lb, Blood: A+ Past Profession: Chemistry Teacher Hobbies: Fishing, Watching Documentaries, and Reading Traits: Traumatized, Overprotective, and Stressed "A guy opens the door and gets shot, but I'm the one who knocks." Nora Lee - Historian Age: 25, Height: 5'5, Weight: 114lb, Blood: AB+ Past Profession: History Student Hobbies: Yoga, Origami, and Botany Traits: Peaceful, Understanding, and Helpful "Anything we can do can be solved with the time and space of history itself." Edward Carter - Chief of Police Age: 55, Height: 5'9, Weight: 178lb, Blood: O+ Past Profession: FBI Agent Hobbies: Hockey, Gambling, and Weightlifting Traits: Serious, Disciplined, and Trusting "In Justice, we trusted that the actions of crime must be stopped by Justice itself."